Unknown Slayer
by Dreamingmew
Summary: Buffy is kipnaped and killed. But she leaves something precious to her behind. Something that will one day safe the world. i will write a better summary. When i have a few more chapters up
1. What happened to Buffy?

This story take place years after the Buffy and angel series finished. It's a spike story with some Angel and a little Buffy in it but it is mostly about Buffy's daughter and Spike. Buffy's Daughter is my own character. This is my first Buffy type story I hope it turns out ok.

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the vampire Slayer OR the Angel series. Nor do I own any of the character from those series. I Also do not own any song I might use in this fic.

* * *

**Chapter one.**

**What happened to Buffy ?.**

It had been years since all the slayer had been awakened and there had been no sign of Buffy for four years now. They all thought she had been killed because from the information Angel had found out. It looked like the slayer council was looking for the new slayer. Which could only mean the death of the old one.

Everyone hearts was broken at the news especially Spike's. As he still loved her even after she broken his heart (all say awwwwwww). Faith had moved to Brooklyn , New York after she received a letter from an old friend there. But she refused to tell the other about it, when she packed up and left taking Dawn with her. As Buffy had left Faith as Dawns guardian since she knew only a slayer could protect her sister.

When Faith and Dawn arrived at the Airport in Brooklyn. There was a dark red limousine waiting for them Dawn looked at faith and asked " Is that Limo really here for us."

But before Faith could answer the chauffeur stepped out and said " Miss Lehane and Miss summer this way please." As he open the door to the back of the limo. Once faith and Dawn was in the limo he picked up there bags and placed them in the boot. Then he got in a drove them a huge Mansion in the Bronx. When they arrived at the front door of the mansion, the chauffeur got out and open the door for them. As they got out of the limo he said " My master is waiting for you inside the study. I will take you bags to your rooms".

Faith nodded to the chauffeur and walked in to the mansion closely followed by Faith. As they walked in Faith stopped in the hallway and turned to Dawn. "Dawn you may not like, what your about to learn when we enter this room. But this man is an old and most trusted friend of mine and Buffy's, everything he tell us is true. From the letter he spent me he knows what happen to Buffy and he as her will." Dawn was sadden that they had left all her friends. But her sister had made her promise she's stay with Faith and do what ever faith asked of her. So she nodded to Faith and followed her into the room.

When they entered the room there was a man in his sixties, sitting behind a huge old fashioned desk. "Ah faith please come and sit down" once Faith and Dawn was sat down he continue as he looked at Dawn. "You most be Dawn Summers, Buffy's sister. It's pleasure to meet I have heard so much about."

Faith looked up at the old man and said " Can you please tell us what you know of how Buffy died. And why was so important for us to come all this way? Why couldn't you just tell us in the letter?"

The old man took a deep breathe and said "Four years ago as you know Buffy disappeared. No one knew of her whereabouts or could find her." "What you don't know is that two and a half years ago Buffy turned up at one of my safe houses. She was carrying something very important to her in her arms. I was called down to the safe house, when I arrived there discover Buffy was badly hurt. But she refused treatment she said it was to late for her and that she couldn't stay long. I tried to tell her she was safe there but she insisted and then handed me a and the bundle she was carrying with her. She made me promise to look after it and then she left"

Faithed watched as he pulled out a letter from the draws of his desk. He then opened and began to read it out loud.

_Dear Jonathan , Faith and my dear sister Dawn._

_If Jon his read this to you it mean I am dead and that it as been at least a year, since I died. Please do not blame Jon for not coming to you both sooner, but it was by my request. I don't know what he may of told you. But there was something I just couldn't risk falling into the wrong hands. Plus I knew my sister would be save with you Faith. _

_But before I tell you what that was let me tell you what happened to me two years ago. I was patrolling as I normally did. When I was attacked and before I knew it I was hit by high dose traclases. When I woke up I found my in what seamed to be a lab of some sort. In an old castle , I was strapped to the table and I felt drugged and weaken._

_I not sure how long they test me, beat and did experiment on me for. But I think It was at least a year. Then one day after I had been knocked out the experiments and beating stopped. But they incesed the food they gave and forced to take pills and it wasn't till a few month's later I discovered what had happened to me. I also discovered what there plan was and so I knew I had to find away to escape no matter what. But I had to wait a few more months until I could act._

_Faith this is where I need to ask you a huge favour. You see the reason the beating had stopped was because they impregnated me. I was going to have a baby that they intend on using to take over the world. When she was born I couldn't bring myself to kill her and I couldn't let them turn her into a monster either. So when they left her with me for awhile, I escaped taking her with me. I had to fight my way out and had gotten badly hurt and I knew they would follow me. So I went to one of the safe houses. After I had lost them, though I knew I wouldn't be rid of them. Knowing I would have to lead them away and would likely never see any of you or my daughter again._

_So Faith that favour I need from you is to train and protect my daughter. Till she is at least sixteen years old. Please do not do anything that would risk the council discovering her. As they would use her or maybe kill since she isn't all human. Though I am not sure what she is over than my daughter. Please faith keep her safe teach to be a slayer._

_Dawn please forgive me for not coming back to you. But I couldn't risk putting you in danger. And know little sis I love you and will be watching over you always._

_Buffy._

Jon finished reading the letter and put it down before saying. "A few days after she gave this to me. My men found her body in an abandon were-house miles from the safe house. It looked like she led then away and then fought them with all her strength.

Dawn had tears in her eyes. As she whispered "I love you too sis". Before she broke down and cried her heart out. Faith tried to put a brave face on as she pulled Dawn into hug and tried to comfort her.

Just then a little girl walked in from a side door. Then she walked over Jon who picked her up and put her on his knee.

"You all right Charley," Jon asked the little girl who was sitting in his lap.

The girl looked up at him and said " mes feeled somethinks stwange, Someone likes me." Then she pointed at Faith and said "she's like me".

Dawn and Faith looked at the child, who looked as if she was about two years old. She had blond and black hair and perching sea blue eyes. Faith had sensed something strange when she had entered the house. But until now she hadn't known what it was.

* * *

Well that's it for chapter one. I hope everyone liked sorry that I had to kill Buffy off . But please keep reading and review.


	2. Buffy's daughter Charlotte

Disclaimer : I do Not own Buffy the vampire slayer so don't sue me please.

Last chapter

_The girl looked up at him and said " mes feeled somethinks stwange, Someone likes me." Then she pointed at Faith and said "she's like me". _

_Dawn and Faith looked at the child, who looked as if she was about two years old. She had blond and black hair and perching sea blue eyes. Faith had sensed something strange when she had entered the house. But until now she hadn't known what it was.  
_

_

* * *

  
_

Chapter two

**_Buffy's daughter Charlotte_**

"Yes Charley she is like you in many ways." Answered Jon and then he said " This is Faith she's a slayer and is where to help raise you." then he pointed to Dawn and said "This is Dawn she's you mother's sister. So she's your Auntie." Then he looked up at Faith and Dawn and said "Faith , Dawn this is Charlotte. Though we normally call her Charley"

Charley slid off Jon knee and walked round the table. When she got there she tugged on Dawn's sleeve and said "Don't cries auntie. Mumma won't want yous to cry". Charley heard Dawn stomach grumble, so she pulled dawn and said "Come on I take to the kitchen cause yous hungry".

Faith watched the girl leave the room with Dawn asked Jon "when do you want me to start teaching her? I mean she not more than two is she."

"Well she is but you can start teaching her basic martial arts now. Then when she older go on to weaponry." Jon looked at faith's face and saw dault on it, so he added "You'd be surprised what Charley can do already faith. When she was nearly 2 her nanny watched a show on free running. Next thing we knew Charley was doing it around the house. Jumping over chairs, climb up the banisters and she only just learnt to walk a few days before."

A few day later Faith was teaching Charley some basics and was surprised how fast she learnt. Jon had got Dawn enrolled in a local college so she could continue her studies. While Faith concentrated on Charley's training.

Ten years had passed, Faith had taught Charley not only martial arts. But lots of different weaponry, while Dawn had become Charley's watcher and taught her about all different kind of demons. As Faith continued to train her.

When Charley turned thirteen Faith took her out slayer with her. Which Dawn wasn't happy about, but knew Charley had to learn first hand and knew Faith would protect her. Faith had been continuing to go on patrol and slay vampires since she got to The Bronx. So she knew where to take Charley to find some.

Spike who had moved from LA to the New York city after Buffy had died. Deceived he'd go and kick some arse too. He had seen Faith in the Bronx a few times and he sometimes joined her to take down to odd demon. So he wasn't surprised to see her out hunting that was until he realised she was sharing at something and heard the sounds of fight.

Faith had taken Charley to the cemetery . Where she had seen some vampires the night before and knew they'd still be there. Charley was wearing black jeans and leather jacket and boots. She was also fully armed with stakes and other weaponry. Faith spotted a vampire and point at it. So Charley nodded and charged at the vampire who had just fed of someone.

The vampire turned and laughed at Charley, as it couldn't believe a kid would try to attack him. But before he could react Charley kicked him hard. Which made him let go off his victim. "Don't laugh at me skumbag. It's time for you to become dust" Said Charley with a smirk on her face. As she stood bravely against the vampire who was much taller than she was. But she didn't even finch as the vampire ran at her she just blocked his punches.

Faith was watching Charley so in tentily that she didn't even notice Spike was there. That was until he was right next to her. She suddenly spun round and nearly staked him but he grab her wrist and whisper "Easy pet. It's just me". Just then Charley got sent flying when she had dropped her guard , when she had sensed spike next to Faith. Then within second the vampire was on her. Spike made a move to help the kid but Faith stopped him and shook her head. "Are you mad he's going to kill her. She just a kid" Spike shouted 'does she really want this kid to die. He thought as he looked at Faith who just shook head again and pointed.

Spike turned back to the fight just as the vampire grab his balls and jumped off the girl. Who jumped to her feet and pulled a stake from her belt. Then she did a sweep kick and knock the vampire off his feet. When he was on his back, she jump up high and land on him as she drove the stake into the vampires chest. The vampire yelled out and turn to dust.

Charley moved on into the cemetery looking for her next target. As Faith walked behind with a surprised looking Spike. After half a hour of silence as he followed them, Spike turned and said "Are you going to tell me who she is."

Faith didn't know if she tell him that she was Buffy's daughter. So she went for an half trust instead and said "Her mother was a slayer. She an orphan and since her mother was a friend of mine, so I am raising her in the ways of slaying like her mother wanted."

After a few more kills, Faith noticed Charley was getting tired so she called her back. "Charley it time to head home, you have school tomorrow." Just then Charley yawned and nodded in agreement. "Well Spike I better get her home or her watcher will have my head"

Before Spike could even reply Faith and kid had jumped on a motorbike. Then rode off into the night leaving him with a lot of unanswered questions. He knew there was something about that kid Faith wasn't telling him. But he didn't know what it was and the fact the kid looked a lot like Buffy was confusing as hell. Because is far as he knew Buffy had died before that kid would have been born. He shook his and jumped on his motorbike knowing it would be dawn soon. So he headed home for the night.

* * *

Well that's chapter two done hope you liked it. Please review.


	3. Faith says bye

Disclaimer I do not own Buffy or any of the songs I used.

Sorry it took so long i kind of working on a none fanfiction book at the moment. And trying to juggle that with all my other fan fictions and real live stuff isn't easy. But i ain't going to give up on my fanfictions. they'll just take awhile is all.

* * *

_**Chapter three.**_

_**Faith says bye.  
**_

It had been two years and Spike was no closer to discovering, who the girl was. As faith refused to answer any of his questions saying it best no one knew who her real mother was.

Faith didn't want the watches council finding out, about Charley. As they would take her away and brainwash her. Faith couldn't risk it so she kept secret from spike. Plus she didn't know how he would react if he found out. That she was Buffy daughter. She just hoped that when he found out, Charley would be strong enough to protect herself from him. If he decided to go after her.

Faith knew she was getting to old for slaying now as she was in her late thirties. And slayers didn't normally live that long. Plus she had put life on hold for twenty years , so she could do her duty as a slayer and Charley's trainer. But Charley had excelled in all the skills faith had taught her. So faith daulted there was much more she could do for her. She knew that even though Jon was nearly eighty he would put Charley up and make sure she had a home. Even if he died Charley would be taken care of due to the trust. He'd set up in Charley name, one that would keep making money. So faith wasn't worried about leaving Charley here.

Dawn had become a teacher in the local university teaching mythology and demonology. She also be there when ever Charley needed slayer information. But dawn no longer lived in the mansion as she had a place near the uni.

Faith sighed it was time for her to decide and decide she did. "Charley sweetie" faith called as she knocked on Charley's door. She heard guitar music coming from inside and she heard Charley's voice singing the end of a song.

_Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah! _

_There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Somebody's gonna have to lose  
_

Faith enjoyed listening to Charley sing. As she loved hearing her sing and play the guitar. Plus this might be the last time she got too. So she decided to sit down by the door and wait till Charley finished before she knocked again.

_Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!  
_

_  
Keep on moving, keep climbing_  
_Keep the faith, baby  
It's all about, it's all about the climb  
Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa _

When Charley was finished Faith knocked again. This time the door opened and Charley aside letting Faith enter. "You know you could of come in and listened Faith" said charley as smiled at Faith. She had sensed Faith outside her door, in fact she had sensed faith as she gotten to the top of the stairs. So she wasn't surprised to see faith when she opened the door. "What can I do for you?" she asked politely, as even though faith was Charley main teacher. Charley had still learnt to use her manners. Though like Faith Charley still had her cocky side too.

Faith shook her head and said "I should of known you'd sense me. You senses were strong even when you was two years old." she replied while she remember the day she met Charley. " But that's not came here to speak to you about." Charley and faith sat down in the chairs that was in Charley's room. " we both know I don't need to go out on patrol with you any more. I haven't had to since you turned fifteen and I have taught you all of need to know in martial arts and weaponry. And"

Faith was going to say more but Charley cut off " your leaving aren't you. You come here to tell me goodbye"

"Yes Charley it is time I too moved on with my live. I been slaying for twenty years now and now you can take over for me. I think it time I moved on you be five by five (all right) without me kiddo"

Charley felt like crying, but she was to stubborn to do so. Instead she stood up and said " then I guess this is goodbye Faith. I am going to miss you, you have been like a mom to me. And I love you. But remember faith that I know my mother would be proud of you."

Now it was Faith's turn to feel like she was going to cry. But she was also to stubborn to so instead she stood up and pulled Charley into a hug. " Miss you too kiddo and I write to you as soon as I get settled okay. You be good and be careful. Remember Spike is a good vampire so don't go slaying him unless you have no choice. And don't let anyone know who your mother was, we don't know if those ass-holes and still looking for you." then as the moved away from "you'll be moved to my section of the mansion Charley. I am leaving you all my slayer gear and my motorbike take care of her. Oh and kiddo I love you too" Charley smiled at her and nodded, then faith said "I going to go make arrangements with Jon and then I will leave in the morning."

"Okay I going to go do a quick patrol before I call it a night." replied Charley, who then quickly started grabbing her gear. When Charley sensed faith was all the way down the hall, she flopped down on the floor cried. First her mom left her, then Dawn and now Faith all she had left was her grandpa Jon. And since he was getting old she feared he'd leave her one day too. Charley shook herself , wiped her tears away and then finished getting ready to go on patrol.

Spike was having a bad night. First his fridge broke. So now not only did he have to get a new one all his blood supply was ruined. Which meant he had to go on a trip meet his blood bank guy. Then some demons decided to get in his face and pick fight with him. Al right it had been fun to beat the living crap out of them. But to do it when you haven't had you supper was annoying. He sighed and decided since he now had his dinner, he go out on patrol and kill some cock-ass vampires.

Charley decided to take Faith's, well now her bike. Since Faith said she could have it. So she grabbed the keys and her long leather jacket. Before she got on the motorbike and shot out of the garage at top speed. As she need to blow off some steam.

A few minute later she arrived at the cemetery, dismounted her bike and headed in. knowing there was always a few vampires here. As she walked she sensed what she thought was Spike and bunch of other vampire. So she headed in that direction and it wasn't long till she heard the sounds of a fight.

Spike had been so pissed off he didn't care that he was about to walk in to a hole bunch of freaks. So now he was fighting at least five vampire's at once and could sense so more coming. Then he heard a voice from behind him ask "Mind if I join this party, Spike"

spike recognised the smell of the person the voice had come off and knew it was that kid Charley. So he smirked and said " sure pet come and have some fun there friends are about to arrive".

And sure enough just as Charley took down the vampire that just charged spike from behind, five more vampire showed up."Yay more fun. I could do with some ass kicking tonight.."said Charley with a gleam in her eye.

Charley and spike went almost back to back. Trusting the other one to manage there side of the fight. As they took down the last eight vampire, easily with just a few bruises to show for it. Once the last vampire was toast spike asked " So where faith I haven't seen her around in a while."

"She been leaving patrolling to me since I was fifteen, Spike. And she'll be leaving in the morning she says it's time she moved on with her life." replied Charley, trying not to show how upset was by the fact Faith was leaving.

But Spike could tell though he didn't bring it up. "well kiddo you ever need back up. You know where to find me." then he look up at the sky and realized it was only an hour or so till dawn. "I better be heading back. Take care kiddo and say bye to Faith for me."

"Goodnight spike or should say good-day." she said with a shrug of her shoulders " I will tell her and I better get head back myself." and with that she turned and walked away from him, back to her bike.

Spike watched her go before he turned and walked back towards his home, on the other side of the cemetery. As he went he thought to himself ' I am glad she showed up, I not sure if I would of got out of that one.' Though he would never admit that to her.

Charley got home soon after, put her gear away head to her room. Where she grabbed her night shirt then went into the bath room. To take take a quick shower before heading to bed.

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter hope you like it. Please review.


	4. Jon's Secret & Charley fav in 4 Spike

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy.

Author notes: I was going to leave this story until next week, before adding more to it. But it just wouldn't let me leave and when I told my Gran about it. She quoted this to me (it's a quote from her mother : Dee Miller )

**The quote is = Story writing is like raising children**

**you can PLAN to spend an hour with each, and how you will spend that hour, but each story has its own needs and personality..**

And I think she's right, since every time I think I am done. I get part of the next chapter to be written in my head and calling me back to it.

* * *

_**Chapter four..**_

_**Jon is hiding something and **_

_**Charley calls in a favour for Spike..  
**_

What Jon did not tell anyone was he was dying. The doctors had gave him six months to a year. But he didn't want anyone to worry over him or be sad because of it. So he hadn't told anyone besides about his illness. He was nearly eighty and as far as he was concerned he had a good life.

Anyone who noticed he was slowing down just put it off to old age. That is everyone but Charley, she could sense there was something more to it. But her grandpa would only tell her it was nothing and that he was fine. So she didn't know for sure, but she promised herself she keep an eye on him.

Jon called a secret meeting with his lawyers one night, while Charley was out on patrol. To make all the necessary arrangements to make sure if he dyed before Charley was of age she wouldn't end up in a orphan and that she was well taken care off. When the lawyers arrived he had will drawn up that would not only make sure his whole estate was left to Charley. But also he put his most trusted maid and friend in charge of Charley up bringing. And knew that the maid, who's name was Rosealin, would allow Charley done what she needed too, including slaying.

Charley checked on her grandpa to make sure he was okay. Before she went out on patrol as she had done every night. When she was sure he was fine. She went to garage and got on her motor bike. She did a quick sweep of the streets. Before she heading to the cemetery. Where she knew there was bound to be some new vampires there as she hadn't patrolled there in a few days. She had been hanging out with spike more lately. Especially on nights like tonight when she knew there be quite a few vampires out. So she head to his home on the far side of the cemetery.

Spike hadn't been awake long as he had a rough day. Due to so bad blood he last night, so he was still only wearing his boxers and t-shirt. (Woohoo) when there was a knock at his door, he knew straight the way it was only Charley. So he wasn't worried about not having his pants (trousers) on. As she had seen him in his boxes before and it didn't bother her. So he opened the door and let her in.

"Hey Spike" she said as she walked in and settled herself on his couch. And watched as Spike flopped into his armchair. She look him over and realized he didn't look quiet right and she sensed he was weaker then normal. So she asked " Dam did you blood supplier rip you off again."

Spike sighed and said "Yeah kiddo and now I going to have to find a new dam supply"

"mmhmm" replied Charley before she whipped out her spell cell phone and made a call. After minute she said into the phone "Yes, hello can you please put me through to doctor Robert Smith. Tell him it's Charlotte Kenward calling...... Yes I hold thank you"

"What are you up too kiddo" Spike asked her wonder. What she was up to and why she just phoned a doctor.

"He a good friend of my grandpa's and he as connection I need" she whispered back. Then she heard a phone being connected over and added "hold on a second spike". Before she started talking back into the phone " Hey doc... yeah it's me Charley, I need kind of a big regular favour, with no questions asked ..... Well you see I need a shipment of donated blood packets... yeah with good quality blood in them and it's important it's good stuff.... no I don't think it matters what type..." she said as she looked at spike who shook his head to answer her unasked question ' one a night ' she whispered to spike who nodded' "Say 10 week.... yeah have them shipped to one of the safe houses.. the one nearest the cemetery.. yeah that one .. … yeah tell the courier a blond guy with a scar in his left eye brow will sign for it as long as it deliver about midnight.... hang on ".. she covered the phone up and said to Spike "here you talk to him. I just need to use you bathroom okay. Everything arranged he just need to give you a few details and number. In case you can't pick up the delivery." Spike gave her a look and she said "I explain when I get back just finish this call off ok."

Then Charley handed spike the phone before she dashed into his bathroom. She had been on the phone for nearly and hour and she really need a pee. She quickly used the toilet and washed her hands. Before going back out to back to Spike, who was just finishing the call.

Spike hung up and looked at Charley and said "Thank for this. But what it's his story and can we trust him."

Charley took her phone back and put it away. Before answering him "He a doctor, Spike and a demon one of the good ones. He works at the Jonathan Kenward hospital." At that she saw spike raise his eyebrow. " Yeah it named after my gramps. Anyway the doc as access to the blood bank there and they keep getting a surplus of the more common types of blood. So they have enough to spare."

"Well that's kool. But why is there an hospital named after your grandpa."

"Because he was the one who paid for it to be built. It a hospital he set up to cature for special cases. As in demons and some humans. Like my family and my gramp's staff and there families. Anyway Robert his a good man spike we can trust him. But I not sure about trusting the hospital staff, that why told him not to ask questions" She replied then took a deep breath. Before she continued " so when the first delivery?"

"First ones tomorrow night" he replied.

"So what you going to do about tonight then. Spike are you going to be all right" she asked truly concerned as knew there was something off about him.

"Yeah I am fine pet. But that's not what you came here to talk to me about is it."

"I was going to ask if you'd come on patrol with me." she said but she was worried about, so she added "But if your not well I can manage by myself"

Spike was shocked not only had this kid called in a major favour for him. But she was truly concerned about his well being. " I be fine kiddo." spike about to answer the other part of her question. When the alarm went off on Charley's phone.

Which she took out and looked at. "3am dam guess it's later than I thought" she looked back at him and smiled "you rest up Spike" she added as got up.

Spike started to get up. But Charley place her hand on his shoulder and said "I can see myself out. Spike just relax okay" then she light squeezed his shoulder. Before heading for the door, after she walked out she closed it behind her. A few minutes later he heard her motorbike rive up and drive off.

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter. But I going to work on the next one too. So I might it out tonight or tomorrow.

Hope you liked this one please review.


	5. A friend in need

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the vampire slayer..

* * *

**Chapter five**

**A friend in need.**

Charley drove home worried for Spike. She defiantly sensed something wasn't right about him. But he had insisted he was fine, so all she could do is leave him. She could have had enough time for a quick patrol before she went home. But she decided to go see the doc instead.

Meanwhile spike decided he go out and do her patrol for her as she had spent over an hour helping him. He thought he owned her that much at least. He grabbed his gear and headed out.

Charley soon arrived at J. k hospital and headed inside when the guards tried to stoop her. She just flashed him her I.D and he let her pass , she was soon at Roberts office. She went to knock but before she could the door opened. "Charley are you all right did you get hurt on patrol or something" he asked as he let her inside and closed the door.

"No I fine, I just worried about my friend." she replied " he's a vampire" which made the docs eyes flash and give her a are-you-crazy look. "no he's a good one he as a soul"

Robert sighed "if you sure Charley, but why are you worried about him. I mean what's got you so worried"

"I think he may have been poisoned. Because he seemed weaker tonight and I don't think he managed to sleep yesterday. Plus his bathroom smelled of puke." She replied before adding "I asked him if it was bad blood and he nodded. But I think it more than that because I read vampires can survive of rats blood and Angel drinks pigs or cows blood"

"um well I assume it's he you wanted the blood for right." he asked her and received a nod in response " then I suggest you take him some fresh packs asap and a few day of drinking clean blood should flush the poison out of him. Then he should be fine." Jon got up and move towards the door. "wait here I will go get some in a cooler"

While Charley was waiting for some more blood. Spike was out in the cemetery looking for any vampires to take out. He came across a bunch of them feasting on to women, there was also a dead one on the floor. The two women most of fainted as they was unconscious but still alive barely.

A few minutes later Robert returned with a cooler and a backpack. He set the cooler on his desk and handed her the backpack. "You might need that knowing you your won't be going home today." he said.

As Charley looking through the backpack, inside was a change of clothes and a biggish metal box. "but why do I need this now" she asked confused as she didn't think need a shot in till tomorrow night.

"Just take it Charley something tell be you'll need plus it a stronger dose than your old one. I will have more sent to your grandpa for you." he told her.

"Okay doc. I'll head out now then I what to get this to him before dawn" she said as put her backpack on and picked up the cooler putting the strap over her shoulder. Then she shuffled it around to back. "thanks doc"

"Your welcome Charley" he said. Before he wrote a number on the back of a business card and handed it to her, "that the numbers to my cell and private line here" Charley nodded her thanks as she took the card and dashed out the door.

Charley was in hurry. So she rode through the cemetery instead of take the long way round it to reach Spike's place. On her way through she sensed a fight and vampires. So she pulled over for a minute to try to get a better sense of it.

Spike was knee deep in a fight against four vampires. And he found he felt weaker than normal for some reason. He suddenly heard a motorbike charging towards them.

Charley recognised that Spike was one of the vampire fighting and from what she could sense he wasn't well. So she did something she normally never do. She drove right through and between the graves right toward where she sensed him. As she got closer she saw Spike fall and two of the others picked him up and held him in place. The third vampire (as spike had killed one of them) picked up the stake Spike dropped and was about to stake Spike with it.

Spike was struggling with the vampires who was holding trying to get free. When he sure he was sure about to get stake. That was until the vampire was about to stake him got sent flying after being whacked by the front wheel of a motorbike. Spike looked up at as the bike's front wheel hit the ground after pulling a wheely. That the rider was none other than Charley.

Charley quickly jumped off her bike on the Vampire that was now on the and staked him. With a stake she pulled from her belt. Then she turned as on of the vampires let go of Spike charged at her. Spike swung the vampire that was holding hard with his now free arm. Just as Charley fought with the vampire that charged her. She quickly killed the vampire and then through her stake at Spike. Who caught it and then killed the other vampire with it.

Then Spike's last bit strength gave out, just as Charley reached him. She caught him before he hit the ground. Then she looked at him, she found he was unconscious and she couldn't wake him. So she left her bike where it was and through spike over her shoulder. Which wasn't easily being as she was a lot shorter than him and only fifteen. But thankfully she was very strong. Then she took off at a run, way faster than normal humans could run. Towards spikes place taking the collar and her backpack with her.

A few minutes late Charley had got into Spike place. Though she had to pinch his keys from his pocket to do it. Then once she closed the door behind them she carried him to his bed. In the back room and laid him down on it. She quickly got his boots and jacket off and undo his jeans. But couldn't bring herself to pull them off thinking he'd be mad at her. So she just tucked him in bed. Once she had him settled she took off the cooler , backpack and jacket places them on the far bottom corner off the bed. Before taking off her own boots and walked round to the other corner of the bed. Where she climb on and sat cross legged at the top corner of it keeping an eye one spike. Hoping he'd wake up soon and be all right.

A couple of hours later Spike came too. Knowing it was nearly dawn, (he kind of ) panicked for a minute. Till he realized he was in his bedroom, but how was that possible. He knew he'd passed out on the other side of the grave yard.

Charley realized Spike was awake saw him try and get up so she reached over and forced him back down. As she said "Take it easy Spike. Your still to weak to get up"

"Charley" he question weaker as he turned to look at her. She was still sitting crossed legged on the bed. As she hadn't moved at all.

"Yeah it's me Spike, boy you look pale. I mean paler than usual" She reached over to the cooler and pulled out a blood pack. "here maybe this will help I stopped off to see the doc. As I was …...." she turned her head and looked down shyly before she finished " worried about you" then she looked back at him and added " and after talking to him I decided to bring you some fresh blood."

Spike then bit into the pack and drank it down. Normally he'd use a cup but he was to weak to get one. After he finished he turned his head to see an angry looking Charley sharing at him. Who then shouted at him, dam it Spike what the fecking hell was you thinking. I told you to rest I sensed you was weaker than normal. Before I left, if I hadn't showed up you'd be dust"

"yeah your right kiddo. I shouldn't of gone but I figured I owed. Since you spent your time helping me out instead of going on patrol." he admitted even though he didn't want to. But he knew it was better than an angry Charley. He seen her rip a demon apart that had made her angry and she was only fourteen at the time. Even faith gave her space till she'd cooled off. Spike could see that Charley was looking sleepy so he added "lets get some rest kiddo you can stay here today. Just give you gramps a call first."

Charley nodded and dug her cell out her jacket then sent her grandpa a text as she knew he'd still be asleep. Then she dug through her backpack and said "dam there nothing to sleep in."

Spike caught a glimpse of the metal box. but didn't comment on it. Instead he said said "go get one of tees out the top draw of my dresser. It should be big enough for you too use as a night shirt."

Charley climbed off the bed and put the cooler and her backpack on the floor. Before getting a t-shirt like he said. Then she went into the bathroom to change. When she got back spike taken his jeans and shirt off tossing the into the laundry basket. Spike climbed into his side and turned to see Charley head to the door. And heard her say 'I'll take the couch'.

"Charley either you climb in this bed as there plenty of room or I'll take the couch." he called after her. And heard a faint ' but' . So he added "Come on kid you know you can trust me"

Charley sighed and walked back to the other side of the bed. She hadn't really wanted to leave him anyhow as she could sense he was still weaker than normal. And that worried her. So she climbed into her and laid down with her back to him. "night , eh goodday Spike" she said just as she drifted off.

Spike rolled over and looked down at her for a bit watching her sleep. He was surprised at how much trouble she went through just to make sure he was all right. He reached other and tucked some of her hair behind her ear before he rolled on to his back and went to sleep. Knowing he could trust her not to stake him while he slept.

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter hope you like it. Please review.


	6. Blood, Blade and a first kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the vampire Slayer...

* * *

**Chapter six**

**Blood, Blade and a first kiss.  
**

A few hours later it was nearly noon and Charley woke up suddenly. When she felt Spike tossing and turning next to her. She quickly got up and ran round to the other side of the bed. So she could get a better look at him.

Spike opened his eyes when he felt a hand run over his hair. Then he realized two thing one was that it was who was running her hand over his hair, with a concerned look on her face. Two that his face was all vamped out and he couldn't de-vamp.

When she realized he was awake she quickly ran round to the cooler picked it up. Then ran back round to Spike. She opened and pulled out a pack of blood and went to give it him. But when he went to sit up to take it. He fell back down on to the bed.

Charley placed the blood pack on his bed-side-table. Then she lifted Spike up a bit and slid in behind him. She plopped him up against her and reached for the blood pack. Spike didn't like her treating him like this. It was almost have if she was treating him like a kid. But he was to weak to argue, she brought to him but he was so weak he couldn't reach up to it.

So she brought it up to her own lips and bit into with a set of fangs, She kept hidden. Some of the blood slipped into her mouth and growled. But quickly pulled it away from mouth before her insinked took over. She shook her head and brought the now open blood pack to Spike lips. Charley squeezed it so the blood flowed into his mouth.

Spike drank it down but I wasn't doing much good. So he pushed her arm away and whispered "it's too cold I think luv."

"Then I'll go zap you some" she replied. Then she looked at him and realized that look that was on his face. It was the look she got when she was fighting her thirst. Plus the fact he was still vamped up and was trying to pull away from her. Made her realized in was her blood he need.

"Get away Charley NOW" he shouted. Yup he definitely was trying to stop himself feeding off her. Charley use her strength to pull him back down on to her knee. The she put her wrist in front of his mouth. "no Charley"

"Dammit Spike. You die if you don't better." she yelled at him. But he still refused though it was getting harder for him by the second. Charley did the only thing she could think of. She brought her wrist up to her mouth and wrist then offered to him again. But he still wouldn't take it, she brought it back to her mouth and drank from it until her mouth was full. Then she forced him down on the bed besides her and then force his mouth open. Before lent other and kissed him opening her own mouth a little, so the blood went into his mouth. She kept kissing him until she was sure he shallowed it. Then she muttered "not the way I pictured, my first kiss" more to herself than to him.

Spike stared at her as she wiped the blood from her mouth. Then he saw her move and felt her pulled him back so he was sitting up against her again. Before she put her wrist in front of him again. Even in his weak state he noticed the fang marks "Dammit Charley. I said no" he said with a little more force than last time. As the little amount of her blood he had was making him feel better.

Charley knew that he wasn't vamped up any more so it most of help. But he was still weak , so she said "Dam it Spike it helps. Don't make me force you again"

Spike knew she would force him if he didn't and it was helping. So grabbed hold of her wrist and said "you'll have to stop me". Before he bit down into her wrist which made her winch but she didn't pull away.

Charley let Spike drink from her wrist for a few minutes. Before she made him stop and pulled it away from him. She knew her blood was stronger than a normal humans so she knew he be fine with the amount she gave him. And she hoped it clear the poison completely out of his system. Once she made sure her wrist was healed up. (thanks to her ability to heal fast.) she laid Spike down with his head on her knee and said whispered " get some sleep spike it's still daytime."

it wasn't before Spike was asleep. Charley watched him for over an hour as she was worried her blood would effect him. Some way when she found herself getting thirsty and knew it was for water. So she gently got up from under spike and moved to get the metal out of her bag as quickly as she could. Then she ran into the bathroom, scared she be temped in drinking from Spike. When she got into the bathroom she throw the door closed and dropped to the floor.

The door had banged but it hadn't closed like she'd thought and noise woke up Spike. Who woke up and heard a noise coming from his bathroom. That sounded like Charley's heartbeat going crazy. So he pulled himself off his bed and found he was feeling much stronger. Then he moved fast to bathroom, worried that there was something wrong with Charley.

Charley heard the door moved so her back was to while she tried to load the syringe gun. "Spike I'll be out in a minute" she practically growled at him.

Spike saw her reach for a drug in a bottle. Which he reached for and grabbed it before she could, thinking it was what was making her heart beat go nuts. "what the hell kid" he said as he worked around to face her and crouched on the floor.

Charley did her face from him and shouted " dammit Spike I need that" Spike reach outed and lifted her face to make her look at him. It was then he noticed she had fangs and a almost fully vamped face. "lease spike give me that. Before I turn all the way." She begged.

Spike let go of her face and took the gun from her then he load it her and asked "where". Charley gave him a fanged smiled and tilted her neck . He got the messages and moved her hair out of the way before injecting it into her he jugular vine in her neck. After a few minutes her fang retracted and her face went back to normal. So he said "Explain"

Charley sighed as she put her cross choker back on that faith had given her for her birthday. Before she answer him " have you ever seem that Movie Blade." Spike nodded "well I like blade. I part vampire part human. Well more like part vampire part vampire slayer"

In all the years he'd been alive he never heard of such a thing. Only thing close was Conner and he had been mostly human just very strong. "how is that possible ?"

"I don't know much apart from what I read in my mother letter. But she didn't know what I was at the time. Only that I wasn't completely human and that I was definitely her child. As she could sense that much while I grow in her womb. As far as I can gather from some information gramps. Dug up I was created to be the perfect anti-slayer weapon in a plot to destroy the world." she said all the while looked away from him. " my mother was a slayer they kidnapped and held while they experimented on her. Then they use one of her egg to create me." she took a deep breathe and added some how she escaped and took me to Jon With a letter for Faith. She was badly hurt and knew they come after me so she left me there and went to confront them" then tear ran down her cheeks as she whispered " Grandpa's men found her body miles from where she left me a few days later"

"Grandpa, faith and Dawn raise be to be slayer to fight demon and vampires instead of helping them." she added and "you know the rest"

it all made sense now how she had been very strong when she was thirteen. The almost blood lust look she had when she ripped through the demon at fourteen. And how she seemed to be able to sense vampires and tell him apart from others. It was how he was never able to sneak up on her. " and the stuff keeps your vampire half under control"

"Yeah it keeps the thirst at bay and normally I'd wouldn't of need it like that at least till tomorrow. But.." she said but she trailed off at the last part.

"But I drank from you and made you weak. Sorry kiddo"

"It's all right Spike. I am just glad, when you caught me the thirst hadn't took over or I might of ended up turned my you."

it took him a second to figure out what she'd meant by that. But he didn't bring it up instead he said " so I was your first kiss ah" which made her blush in response and she nodded. " that wasn't much of one though kiddo. I don't think I counts, since your was forcing blood down my throat at the time"

Charley rubbed the back of her neck and said "sorry about that Spike I didn't"

But before she could finish spike cut her off " it's al right luv. You did what you need to help me. Thank you" Then he lifted her head to look at her face. As he ran his thumb over her lips and said "but I feel bad that it wasn't much of a first kiss. And if I going to be the one to take it. Then it should be none right" before Charley could say or do anything spiked leaned over and kissed her gently on her lips. There was no tongue it was just a sweet tender kiss. Which she responded to after a few second. But Spike knowing she was only fifteen pulled away before it could get any deeper.

Charley look up at Spike kind of shocked that he did that and all she could say was "Spike?"

Spike just ran his thumb over her lip again. Before he got up and walked out of the bathroom. He then called back over his shoulder and said " Don't tell Faith or your gramps about that kid. They'd probably kill me"

Charley shook herself and then followed him out of the bathroom. After putting thing back in the box. When she reached the bed she pulled out her spare clothes and headed back into the bathroom to change. When she came out, she found Spike had moved to the living room and was sitting on the couch with a beer in his hand.

Spike found himself drawn to her as she got older. She always seemed to be there for him and as he was for her. When ever they went out patrolling or fight demons together. And he thought that might genuinely care about him. But hadn't sure of that until tonight that his. He was worried that he was starting to full for her. Especially after he'd kissed her as now he found himself wanting to kiss her more. But he was going to especially when she was only fifteen.

"Spike" she said as she came into the living-room. "I better be heading home now since you seem a lot better".. she knew found herself being drawn to him. But she fought it because she was still really young and the fact he was a vampire. So she decided to get out of there before she said anything stupid. "Rest up Spike if you need me to get the blood for you later you have my number". Then before he could say anything Charley rushed to the front door and opened just enough for her to slip through. So the sun would get at spike then she quickly went out of it and closed it behind.

While Charley ran towards where she left her bike hoping it wouldn't of gotten toed. Spike realized that Charley still had his keys. But luckily he had a spare set. When Charley reached her bike she found a ticket taped to it. Dammit she grumbled as she stuffed it in her pocket and drove off home for real this time.

* * *

Well that's for this chapter and now its 1:30am and I'm tired so I going to bed. Night all hope you enjoyed it please Review.


	7. So many questions

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the vampire slayer.

* * *

Chapter seven

_**So many questions**_

When she got home, she was told off for missing her school that day. By Rosealin who then told her "Charlotte there's a ton of homework it your room. Make sure it's done before tomorrow young lady."

"Yes Ma'am after I had a nap all right. I'm just going to look in on my Granddad first though." answered Charley politely.

"You do that your grandfather was worried sick about you. Especially after the call he got from the Doctor this morning" then Rosealin wandered off to get on if her work. But she said to herself though Charley heard it " and hanging with a vampire all this time no less"

Charley knew she disappointed Rosealin. But she wasn't going to turn her back on Spike now. Even if Rosealin and maybe her grandpa didn't approve, Spike was a friend to her family for years. Even longer than Spike knew. As Faith had told her stories of the many times Spike helped her mother to save the world. So there was no way she was going to turn her back on him. She knew her mother would never of wished her too.

Jonathan Kenward was sitting in his office. When the side door opened and in walked his granddaughter. " Charlotte sweetheart there you are. Are you all right ?. How's you friend ?"

Charley walked up to her grandfather and hugged him. Before she answered " I fine Grandpa and my friend is doing much better. But I really need to find out if that blood was poisoned though I almost certain it was. Though I don't understand why someone would do that." Then she remembered how he was getting after he woke up. " Unless they wanted him to turn bad." then she thought to herself 'If I hadn't switched his suppliers. He might of not been able to fight it. Even then it took my blood to turn him back.'

"You look tried sweetheart was you watching over him all night and day." he asked her just as she yawned.

"Most of it Grandpa. Though I did get a few hours sleep" she answered and yawned again. "but I have to look into this poisoned blood sleep can wait."

"No young lady your going to bed" replied Jon sternly .

"But, but" exclaimed Charley.

"No Charlotte you go to sleep and leave it with me. I promise I have my men look into just give me the name of the supplier." he insisted.

So Charley took a sheet of paper from her pocket and handed it to her grandpa. "love you Grandpa night."

"Sleep well Charley, love you too" he answered and then he watched Charley head out and to her room.

Charley walked to her room and took a quick shower in the enjoining bathroom. Before she put on her PJs and climbed into her bed.

Meanwhile Spike was trying to solve his own mystery. Why does everything about Charley remind him of Buffy. Ever since the first day he saw her when she was only thirteen he seen similarities between them. The way Charley smelled, the way she moved, her eyes, even her stubbornness. Reminded him of Buffy and then there was a blood he was sure it tasted a lot like Buffy's and even that kiss. Even though it was innocent remind him of her. But that not possible is it Buffy went missing two years before Charley was born. Wait missing , that's right she went missing and it wasn't till two years later when there was rumours of her death. Right around the time Charley would have been at least a month old. So could Charley's slayer mother of been Buffy.

Dam all this thinking was giving him an headache. If it is true then why keep it a secret. Then he remembered something faith told him once. 'we don't want the watcher's council to get old of Charley she stronger than your normal slayer. I hate to see what they do with her if they found her. Not to mention any slayer they ever raised was treated like a weapon not a person. I want to let Charley have a fairly normal live.' But still why not tell him, didn't faith trust him. Spike decided he wouldn't let on he knew. He just hoped that if he was right Charley would tell him herself. Maybe Charley thought he blame her for Buffy's death. He shrugged it off and went to get some more sleep.

While Charley slept on her grandpa and his men were busy looking into the poisoned blood. He sent some of the men to find out any information they could and try and get a sample of the that blood for testing. He wasn't sure why Charley suspected it was to turn Spike bad. But if that was the case it was good for any of them. Especially his granddaughter , Jon knew she'd gotten really close to Spike. Ever since Faith had told her stories about Spike and her mother's slayer day. And he knew if Charley was forced to kill Spike it would break her heart.

A few hour later Charley woke up and after getting herself dressed. She walked to see her grandpa. She wanted to see if he grandpa found any information on the poisoned blood. She knocked at the door. Because she heard voices in his office and knew he wasn't alone. "Come in" called her grandpa from the other side of the door. "ah Charley, this is Mr. Thomas. He his a detective who works for me on some of the more. Ah delactic cases. I called him to trace the saw of the poisoned blood. And what he found his disturbing"

Charley from her grandpa to Mr. Thomas and said " please tell my what you have Mr .Thomas and show me any evidence as well"

Mr. Thomas could see that Charlotte was only a kid and was estant to tell her. But as he looked at Mr. Kenward and received and ok. He started to tell her all her found and presented to her the documents and photos. "as you can they seem to think this Spike is a threat to there plan. After you mother's death the biggest threats was Faith and Spike. But as you know Faith is now on the other side of states. So they going after Spike , but there trying to do it by turning him to there side." he paused for a second before he continued " they heard of the child slayer. But they don't think he's manage threat and that once turned to there side Spike will easily kill him."

"Geesh these guys don't know as much as they think do. Do they grandpa, slayers have always been female." she said jockenly . But then she spoke more seriously when she said "So it's plot to kill slayer kid and then move on to there world domination. " she sighed "why can't just leave the world alone ?. Grandpa"

"Yes Charley it seen that way."said her her grandpa before turning to the detective and said " All right thank you detective that be all. Please leave the files here." The detective nodded and walked out. Once he was sure the detective was gone, he turned to Charley and said "Well it seems you ruined there plan this time sweetie. But maybe you should take this to Spike. I think he should be prepared for them to try this again or something else to turn him against you."

Charley gartered the files including all the pictures and put the in her backpack she had brought with her. "Sure grandpa can you call the doc I pick up the blood packs on my way. And then go see Spike with these."

"All right Charley but be careful okay."

"I will grandpa and you too. Love you" she answered before she dashed out the door to get rest of her stuff. Once she ready she got on her motor bike and went to pick up the blood cooler. After she got the cooler she sensed a change in the air and knew there was a storm on it's way. She just hoped she get to Spike's before it hit.

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter as I have to go cook. Plus I plan on adding a song to the next chapter. Hope you are enjoying this story some far. I would love to hear, what you think so far so please review.


	8. A storm, A plot and dault

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the vampire slayer.

* * *

Chapter Eight

**A Storm, a plot and dault.**

It wasn't long before rain was pouring down, winds were howling and blow fierce. There was even thunder and lighting. It was making it almost impossible to drive through. In fact if she had been a normal human she wouldn't be able to at all. But she was determined to get to spikes and so she kept driving through it.

Spike had been woken up by the storm and was now enjoying some of the blood Charley had left him. He hoped that the storm would stop soon so he could go kept the shipment. He was due to pick up in a couple of hours.

Meanwhile Charley cut through the cemetery again in hope of cutting down the travel time and avoiding the main roads in this storm. When she was only 10 minutes away from Spike's place. A gravel stone broke lose a shot right across her path. The only she could avoid hitting was lean her bike far to right. Which cause her jeans clad knee to crape across the hard path and ripping into her knee. She also had to use her right hand to help right herself, which meant her palm was ripped open too.

Spike just settled down with his guitar to play it. When the door flew open and in limped a every soaked Charley. Spike quickly put his guitar down and moved fast to close the door behind her. When the door closed it was then he noticed the smell of fresh blood and looked over at Charley. He could see a tare across her right knee in her jeans and he noticed she was holding her right hand against her chest. "Dammit luv . what was you thinking riding in this storm."

"Had had to these" she answered shakily as she was freezing. Charley took off the cooler and her backpack with her good hand. Then held them out to Spike.

Spike stepped up to her and took them from her only to drop them on the floor. Then he moved forward and scooped Charley carrying her bridal style to his bathroom. Charley called out "Spike?". But he didn't answer he just set her down and dashed in his room.

Then a few minutes later he came back in with a top, some boxers and a pair jog-pants. "get changed and clean up then let me look at your knee and hand." before Charley could objected Spike left the room and closed the door behind.

Charley winched as she pulled of her jacket and tops. She then took of her while sitting on the bath. Before she gingerly stood up to try and get her jeans off, but they was stuck to her leg by the dried blood. So she pulled on the t-shirt Spike had left and did the only thing you could think of. Though she really didn't want to she called "Spike".

Spike who was sitting on his bed so he'd be in earshot. Got up and walked to the bathroom door he opened it carefully and saw her struggling to get her jeans off. "You need pet" he asked her and she looked up and nodded. So Spike moved in and helped her get her jeans off. He saw that it had of hurt her but she barely winched nor did she cry. He figured it most have something to do with having Faith as a teacher. That and the fact Charley was stubborn. When he pulled her jeans off he got a better look at her and realized it was worse than he first thought. "What happen kiddo" he asked as he sat her down on the toilet seat.

As she watch Spike walk to the sink and run a flannel under the tap. Then pick up a first aid from under the sink. "I had to dodge and flying gravel-stone. So I ended up leaning way to close to the ground and wind made it hard to right my bike again."

Spike cleaned her wound and saw her winch "your luckily be alive kid. If you was a normal human. You probably would of died in that storm" . Once he finished cleaning it, he put some cream on her wounds and then bandaged them. "Okay kid I let you get dressed now." and with that he walked out the room.

A few minutes later Charley walked out, dressed in a top and jog-pants that were to big for her and found Spike in the living room. As she looked round the room she noticed a guitar proped against the armchair. She ran her hand down it's neck as Spike looked on and he asked "you play kiddo".

Charley nodded and turned to Spike and said "may I"

Spike normally wouldn't let anyone else play his guitar. But the smile she had when she saw it. Made him want to let her so he said "Sure kid if you think you can with that hand."

"Yeah I think so. I'll do a song that's short and not hard to play and it suits the weather" She answered. As a loud crack of thunder was heard outside. "though it not the one I'd love to but that one to hard to play with this" she said as she looked at her hand. " because it's fast."

"Okay Charley let's see what you can do" he said as he handed her his guitar and a pik.

Charley sat down on the arm of couch with the guitar and began to play. As spike sat down while he watched and listen to her then she started to sing.

_Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens  
Bright copper kettles and warm woollen mittens  
Brown paper packages tied up with string  
These are a few of my favourite things!_

_Cream colored ponies and crisp apple strudels  
Doorbells and slay bells and schnitzel with noodles  
Wild gees that fly with the moon en their wings  
These are a few of my favourite things! _

Spike smiled, she was pretty good even with a damaged hand and her voice was beautiful.

_Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes  
Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eye lashes  
Silver white winters that melt into spring  
These are a few of my favourite things!_

_When the dog bites, when the bee stings  
When I'm feeling sad, I simply remember  
my favourite things!  
and then I don't feel so bad! _

"That was good kiddo. Do you want a hot chocolate." She gave him a confused look in response. "I got some the other day. Since you been dropping by a lot, so I thought I better get something for you to drink. There's coke cola to and snacks."

Charley smiled and nodded "I would love an hot chocolate please Spike" While Spike went to make it. Charley put his guitar down and picked up her backpack. Then she pulled out all the files and photos from it, placing them on the coffee table.

A few minutes later Spike returned to see Charley was concentrated on a file. She was reading she barley looked at him, as he set the mug down on the coffee table." Whet you got there kiddo"

something kept nagging at me about that bad blood. The way you reacted to it was more than off blood. Plus you would of notice first slip it was gone off, I think" Spike who hadn't really thought about just nodded in response . "so I got my grandpa to do some research for me. Well he volunteered to do it when I was trying to do it instead of sleeping."

"So what this?" he asked her as he looked at the files on the table.

"Well it's all the information my gramp's man dug up." she answered as she pasted him a file. After a few minute of Spike reading the files, she added "They the same people who took my mother. But once she escaped with me and was killed by them. They laid low till now. Now there decided to try to use you in there plan. Since faith is no longer here to get in there way. They had considered you a threat until discovered away of turning you bad again. Then use you to kill the slayer child "

Spike looked slightly worried at this. He didn't want to be evil again to much hassle and he enjoyed killing vampires and demons. He also like the fact he had a real friends now. Especially Charley , she never looked down on him because he was a vampire. Others he was friends with always had daults about him. But not Charley, she always saw him as person before she saw him as vampire. And even then she trusted him with her live without a second thought. Spike was suddenly brought out his thoughts by Charley who burst out laughing. "Kiddo"

"Don't look so worried Spike. The mastermind behind this is an idiot. He made four major mistakes all ready. That I know of" she answered and then at the confused look Spike gave her. She sighed then added " 1: he let my mother recover her strength and didn't think. She'd do all she could to stop his plan. 2 : he thinks I'm dead , 3: he thinks that the slayer that's a kid is male. When slayer are always female and fourth, he thinks that turning you will work."

"You think that if I turned bad. I wouldn't be a threat kid" he said kind of angry that she seemed to think he wasn't a threat to her.

"That not what I said Spike" she said strongly as she stood up and faced him. "Your not Angelus, your not evil by nature or evil by choice as most vampires are." she took a deep breathe and sat back down. "I read your file spike and I heard a lot about you. Most vampires will kill there parents and families. But you didn't you tried to save your mother from dying by turning her. But you didn't know most become evil and soulless after turning. It wasn't until Angelus got to you, before started on the evil route. So I know as long as you still had all your memories. You fight against becoming evil with all you had."

Spike got up and walked to the other side of the room. There is no way this kid had that much faith in him. Especially if she really read his file and knew the horrors, he did in the past. Charley sighed again and got up she knew he was daulting himself . So she got up and walked over to him him quietly. Then she wrapped her arms around him from behind and rested her head on his back. As she said in a soft voice " I do believe in you Spike."

Spike turned around with her arms still around him. And looked down at her "Charley?"

Charley pulled back a little and looked up at him. Before she added "You proved me right the other night. That blood made you thirst ten times worse than normal. Yet you fought against it and tried to make me leave instead of killing me for my blood. I know you probably could of pinned me down. But you didn't Spike."

"But there was part of me. That wanted to Charley" he said as he pushed her away and turns his back to her "If I didn't have a soul I probably would have."

Charley grabbed his arm and pulled him around to face her. "NO SPIKE YOUR WRONG." she shouted at him. " IT'S NOT YOUR SOUL THAT MAKES YOU GOOD OR EVIL" She took a deep breathe and continued in a softer yet stern voice. " there a lot of bad humans in this world Spike and all have them have souls. Yet they go out killing women and children. Just because they feel like it." she then reached up and turned his face to hers and added "deep down your a good person spike. Human or Vampire, with out without a soul you are a good person."

Spike Vamped out and shouted "LOOK AT ME CHARLOTTE." As he thought she was crazy to believe in him as much as she seemed too.

Charley winched. But it was the fact he was vamped out , nor was it his tone. No the reason she winched his because she didn't like to be called Charlotte by her friends. "Dammit Spike" she snapped, as she grabbed hold of his face with both hands. While Spike was still vamped out and said " people I care about don't call me Charlotte. Spike so don't you start now and if this" as she ran her thumb over his fangs " bothered me. You think I do this" then before Spike could question her. She tiptoe up placing a kiss on his vamped out forehead. Before she kissed his lips.

The kiss had meant to be quick and innocent. But when Charley felt Spike de-vamp and kiss back, she couldn't help but wrap her arms around his neck in response, and he wrapped his around her back. He had been totally caught off guard by the fact that she would be so bold, as to kiss him, that he wasn't thinking straight. He wish he wouldn't have deepened the kiss or ran his tongue over her lips. But since he wasn't thinking he did those things. Charley wasn't thinking either because she opened her mouth a little. It wasn't until she felt his tongue in her mouth and the fact that she needed to breathe that she came back to her senses and she pulled completely away from him. " Sorry, I don't know why I did that. I ah , better get going now, Spike"

"Charley ?" questioned Spike as he saw her look at the floor. He knew he had do wrong by deepening the kiss like that. But he just couldn't help it he felt comfortable with Charley. Especially now he knew she wasn't bothered by who he was. But maybe even though she cared for him she didn't want to end up with a vampire. And that thought her him more than he'd admit.

Charley tilted her up and looked at Spike. She then realized how it most of sounded and seemed. After she'd pulled back like that, so she sighed and walked up to him. "Oh Spike, it's not that , it's just I not ready for this right now. I am only fifteen and these feeling I have scare me. Please understand I need time and when I am older hopefully we'll feel the same way." Then she lent up and placed a kiss on his cheek. Before saying " I really do have to go now though Spike. I didn't finish my homework and it's due tomorrow. If I miss it again I'll get grounded"

Before Spike could do or say anything Charley grabbed her stuff and rushed out the door. Not caring she was still wearing the clothes spike had lent her. When hers had been soaked by the storm. As she left Spike just had to laugh at the homework bit. It reminded him how young she really was, even though she often acted older. In the way she handled herself while on patrol and her general attitude towards things. Which was the mean reason he found himself forget she was only fifteen a lot of the time.

Now that the Storm had pasted it was easy for Charley to make it home. Once she had checked on her grandpa , she rushed to her room and did her homework. Before going to sleep.

* * *

All right everyone, that another chapter out for you guys today. But I really struggled with this one after losing the flow. Because of my busy day yesterday, so I going to take a break on this for a few days. Though I do hope you like this one please review.


	9. Men's clothes and going to school

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire slayer or and of the songs use in my fic.

Author's note's I hope this chapter works. As I started a new chapter nine , then the next day I found I already had one I started months ago. The trouble is there are parts in both chapter that are important to this story, so I merge a new one from bit of both. While trying to keep the flow going and make sure all the important part are in it.

* * *

Chapter nine

Men's clothes and going to school

When Charley came home she ran right past a tired looking Rosealin, who was on her way back to her room after getting a drink of juice. Rosealin could of sworn that Charley was wearing men's jog pant that were to big for her. But Roselin was so very tired she thought she imagined it and decided to go to bed.

Charley woke up the next morning and took a shower, then dressed for school. She wore deep black jeans, a white shirt and a long black suit jacket. She also wore her choker with the cross pendent attached to it (the one faith gave her) and a pair of mid-shin length boots. Charley then packed her bag with all the stuff she needed. Including her homework and memory stick she used in her laptop. Which was left locked in the school's office for when she was working on extra assignments.

Meanwhile Rosealin was going through the dirty laundry she had gathered that morning. She took out some clothes from Charlotte's basket and said "Oh dear, this isn't good"

Just then Jon walked in , so he paused and looked at Roselin and then he said "What's not good"

"Last night when you granddaughter rushed in. I could of sworn she was wearing men's clothes , but I brushed it of to the fact I was tired." she replied as she stood up with the clothes in her hands. "That was until I found these in her basket. I think you should go talk to her"

"All right but wash those. She'll probably want to take them back to him clean." he replied seemingly not at all bother. By the fact Charley came home in men's clothes last night.

"But....." called Roselin shocked that he was worried about the fact. Is fifteen year old daughter wearing men's clothes.

"I trust her Roselin, so if she was wearing them. She most have a good and innocent reason to be." He replied then he walked to the door and added " Please have them wash before tonight . As she will want to take them back on her way to patrolling." with that he left to go speak to Charley before she went to school.

Charley had just packed all at homework in her back pack. When she heard a knock on her door , so she said with turning around "Come in Grandpa."

Jon came in not surprised she knew who it as. As she always did so he just walked in and said "Morning Sweetie, you know you got Roselin freaking out down stairs". Which made Charley turn to look at him and raise an eye brow in question. So he added "she saw you wearing I assume Spike's clothes last night , but thought she imagined it. Until she found then in the laundry this morning. I told her I'd talk you but I trust you."

"oh I hope she washing them. I have to take them back tonight." she replied before adding "the reason I was wearing them was the storm grandpa. I got caught in it and my clothes were soaked , so spike gave me some of his to borrow." then she thought 'and they were to damaged to change back into.' But she added out loud "and I was into much a rush to change back. Beside I doubt they were dry."

"Oh I thought it was something like that, my angel. Okay you better get going you'll be late , I'll talk to Roselin and don't worry she washing the clothes." he replied as she pick up her school bag.

Since legally Charley shouldn't be driving a motorbike on the streets. She had to get driven to the school by one of the staff. Her grandpa was going to send her in a limousine. But Charley hated being the richest kid in the school. It was one the reasons, she kept to herself for the most part in school and dressed like she does. The other was she was also the smartest kid in the school. She was so smart she skipped two grades and she could of went to one of the special schools for geniuses. But she begged her grandpa not to make her, so a deal was worked out with the school. Where she do all the normal school work during the lesson. Then she do other more advantaged work during her free period.

After so many boring lessons she was fed up. So she quickly with that classes work and got up from her desk. Then she picked up the work and her backpack. Before she walked to the teacher's desk and slammed the work down on it, making sure he could see it. As she said loudly so the class would hear "you can stick this assignment. Where the sun don't shine, I'm out of here."

"You can either get back to your desk miss Kenward or you can go to the principle's office." her teacher said sternly. Though secretly he wasn't mad nor was he really sending her to the principle. As he could see she finished all her work and was in no mood to stay put. Especially when she looked so tired, but you would to if you hadn't slept more than a few hours the last few days .

"Um let me think about that" Charley said cockily then she walked to the door and added

"I think I'd rather pick the principle's office . Than this borrowing class any day so like I said before I'M OUT OF HERE". Then she left without saying another word . Being sent to principle's office was just helping with a rep. As a kid to be avoided plus she had took down the odd bully, who thought they could bully her. So people were scared of her, even teachers seemed to avoid her. But in reality they were all proud of her and understood why she acted like she did. As long as she did her assignments and didn't course to much trouble. They even gave her detention sometimes to help with her rep. But while the other kids were being made to do there homework. She worked on other projects and assignments.

Meanwhile Jon was staring at file, while Charley was at school. A file he wasn't sure if he should show Charley, as the file was a record of who her father was. The Vampire who's DNA had been used , also had known Buffy. ((Can you guess who her father is ? And it isn't Spike)) But he was worried because he knew the vampire's recording. Jon didn't know if he could trust the vampire not hurt his grand-daughter. So after much thought he decided not tell her until her 18th birthday. Though he had called his lawyer to add into his will. That If he died before Charley eighteenth birthday, then Charley would receive the file along with everything else he owned. As long as all the long time staff was kept there jobs.

It was now around noon, Spike had woken up really early. Though really didn't need much sleep, so it wasn't a problem. He headed into the bathroom to take a shower and found the clothes Charley had been wearing laying on the floor. He picked them up and tossed her jeans and gloves in the trash. As they were ruined and he put the rest in the laundry basket. He then went back in to the bathroom and had his shower. Then he got dressed and sat down with his guitar and started playing song after song. As he wondered what he grandpa would say when he saw his granddaughter wearing Spike's clothes. He hoped she wouldn't be in-trouble.

Forty minutes later back in school, it was (school) dinner time and since she was a loner. She ate in the school yard especially since it was a nice day. Then her heard someone scream though if it wasn't for her vampish earring she wouldn't of. She couldn't see anyone around so she took off fast towards the scream. As she got closer she heard "Don't please don't" and she recognized the voice. It was one of her only friends Lillian who was the god daughter of Roselin. So she didn't care who saw her Charley went full out running faster than any normal human.

Lillian was surround by a few of the naughtiest boys in the school. The way they had followed her and back her into an empty room. That was on the other and less used side of the school, now she was worried they rape her or something. So she was terrified that they would and no one help her. Just then the locked door slammed open.

Charley had gotten to and could sense and smell five people in the room. One of them was deferentially Lillian and the other was was males. She could tell the door was locked so she kicked it open and then move into the room fast. She looked around and saw two of them holding Lillian down. The third one was about to strip her and fourth had his jeans half way down. Which made her growl she could believe these jerks.

"Oh look boys now he can have twice the fun" the one with his pants down said, then added " and I thought I told you to lock that door." As he pulled them back up for now, since he thought the door most of been unlocked.

Charley just laughed and said "Sure if you think you can take me." then she glanced at Lilly who was still pinned down by to of them. Charley then said to Lilly "hold on Lilly I'll have you out of here in a second. Just let me kick some jerk's asses first." As the third and to fourth guy came at her, but Charley wasn't bother. She just dodged them and said "you better get those two dumb-asses to help. Though even then you won't win"

One of the other two said "Here you hold her. I'm going to kick her ass." then he charged to attack her. But Charley just shook her head and grabbed him, then tossed him into a table. "What the hell " grumbled the guy that had been thrown.

"What I warn you it take all of you. Come one hurry it up me and Lillian have to get to class." she said as glanced at the clock.

"Fine let's take her. Paul you hold her friend." then all three charged her .

Charley punched the fist one to get to her hard enough to knock him out. That she kicked the second in the balls (Ouchies) . Before swipe kicking the third sending on his back, then she stood him and place her front on is throat. To stop him getting up and she said "So Paul either run or come at me and save you boss here." she said as placed her front a little harder on his throat. Paul was either brave or stupid . Because he let go of Lilly and charged at Charley. Who brought her foot up from the leader's throat and swung a kick right into the fourth one's stomach. Which made him cough up blood and sent him flying to the ground.

Then she pulled the leader up off the ground and said "You ever mess with her again . I promise you I come after you." then she let her fangs show and face vamp. "and you won't live long" with a growl. And then she added "take your friends and leave now." Before she dropped him .

He order the others out as he ran to the door and said "Come on she a monster we have to go now."

Charley de-vamped making sure Lillian hadn't seen it and moved over to her. Then she held her hand out to the shaken Lillian and helped her up. "you all right Lilly." she asked to which Lilly nodded . But Charley see , sense and hear that she wasn't especially the way her heart was racing. "Come on here going to to mine you godmother's there." To which Lillian shook her head, but Charley ignored her and said "Don't argue with me Lilly you know I stubborn" which made Lilly sigh in defeat as Charley took her cell out and speed-dialled home. When her grandpa answered Charley said "Grandpa , Lilly got attacked ….... No she all right I got to her before anything really bad happened. But she's shaken...... yeah but I don't think it's a good idea to keep her in school today.... Okay send it to back of the school.... yeah I will come home too since I don't want leave her alone.. because that's where we are and I'd rather not bump into teachers right now.. okay have the buzz my cell when they get here." then she hung up her cell and turned to Lilly. Then she said "they be here in ten or so minutes. We stay here till the buzz me okay" Lillian nodded and sat on a chair.

A few minutes later Lillian turn to Charley and asked "What did he mean by your a monster"

"I don't know " Charley replied with a sigh. As she hoped Lilly wouldn't mention it. Then she added "probably because he thinks I'd have to be one to beat them like that" then she shrugged and a few minuted later her phone buzzed. "okay lets go , you got no homework right." to which Lilly nodded "okay then we leave you gear as it Saturday tomorrow" then she walked out with a still slightly shook up Lilly by her side.

Just before they got into the car Lilly pulled Charley into a hug and said "Thank you Charley. You really saved me back there"

"Hey no problem, your like family to me. I know you since I was seven" Charley replied then she added " come on let go"

As soon as they stepped in the Rosealin ran out and said "oh baby, are you all right." as she hugged her god-daughter Lillian.

"Yeah G-mum, I am thanks to Charley. Four boys was going to rape me, but Charley turned up before they had a chance and she kick there asses." replied Lillian who wasn't as shaken up now . That she knew she was safe , then she added with pride "You should of seen her g-mum they didn't stand a chance to hit her."

"Oh thank you so much Charley." said Roselin as she let go of her god-daughter and pulled Charley into a hug. "You better go see you Grandpa though, I think he's worried about you."

"All right I go in a minute. Oh Lilly you going to be okay if I go out I have some thing I have to do. You'll be safe here" "I'm sure Roselin can find you a room to so you can spend the night. " then at Lillian and Rosealin's nods she walked off. Only to pause and say over her shoulder "okay I go see gramps then head off."

Jon was happy to see his granddaughter " Hello my angel, you okay ."

"Yeah grandpa. It was only human boys after all and so's Lilly" replied Charley as she hugged him and kissed his forehead. Then she ask "can I have the keys to the cupboard I need the stuff Faith left so I could get help from the magic store."

"sure sweetheart" he answer as he got them out his draw. "but why you need them. "

"I need a different form of the anti vampire spell. That faith said my mum used once, one that will block vamps and demons. But not me or spike, it for his home . I have a bad feeling that they will try to kill him in his sleep or something. So I want to prevent that from happening"

"okay Charley but remember to only hold that talisman with it's protective cloth." he replied as he gave her the keys. Then added "As I won't like your vampire half."

"Will do gramps." she said as opened to the club and careful took out the cloth and put it in her jeans pocket. Then she took out the letter Faith said to give Willow if she questioned her (Charley). Then she said "I'll going to pack my camp-pack (camping size back pack) with clothes and things. So if I end up staying at spikes for some reason I have clean clothes. Then I head of to the magic stop, then to Spike' s . if I don't see you before morning Night grandpa I love you"

"All right Charley be careful, I love you too" he said and added "oh and remember leave me a text if you have to stay over. So I won't worry about you to much."

"Sure grandpa TTFN" Charley said as she walked out the door.

"I hope you know what you doing my angel. As I think your falling in love with that vampire" whispered Jon to the empty room.

Charley paused down the all from her grandpa and whispered "I hope so, grandpa. As I think I already fell for him". In reply to what she just heard but she knew he wouldn't hear her. Then she continued to her room. Forty minutes later she was on her motor with her pack strapped to it. Then she rode off to the magic shop thinking ' I hope they can help me with this spell.'

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter. I am working on chapter as it's the continuation of this one.

Please review, since this is my first Buffy type fan-fiction. I really want to know if you like this story.


	10. Magic shop And then to visit Spike

**Chapter fourteen**

**Charley goes to the Magic shop**

**And then to visit Spike.**

When she arrived at the shop she park in the alley then knocked on the side door. Just like Faith had told her too. A few minutes later a guy with a eye-patch on one eye opened the door and said "what are you here for."

Charley could tell by the way he was standing he had a weapon or something behind the door. So she said you won't need that weapon. I am of no threat as I am here to see willow and ask her help. Please call her for me Xander , Faith said for me to come here."

"how did you..." (know my name). He went to ask but he stopped himself "wait Faith sent you"

"Xander who's there . I sense a slayer but Different." came a women from the other room.

"It's a girl who's looking for you." he called back "She even knows my name and says Faith told me to come here, for your help"

"Well let her in and have her take a seat I be there in a minute." Came the voice , who Charley realized was Willow's.

"Come in then and sit down miss?" said Xander as he stepped out of the doorway with a gun in his hand. That he had hidden behind the door then he sat and the table and gestured to the seat across from him. Before she sat down she took the cloth from her pocket and set it on the table near her.

"Kenward , My name is Charlotte. B. Kenward." she replied as she sat now.

"Kenward as in Jonathan Kenward" he asked and recognizing the name.

"Yes Sir, he's my grandpa." she replied politely , while waiting for Willow ans completely ignoring the gun.

A few minutes later Willow walked and said "sorry I took so long I had to clear the store of people." then she walked over and said "you said Faith told you to come here for my help. If that true I assume you have proof."

Charley just pulled back one half of the cloth to reveal a talisman taking great care, to only touch the cloth. As she slid it across to Willow , before said "yes this"

Willow picked it and looked at it closely and by the markings. It was the one she gave Faith to use if she had to get word to her (willow). "yes this belong to Faith." she said then before Charley moved she grabbed Charley's hand and place the talisman. Then at she the pain look across Charley's face . Willow added "but I not sure she sent you or gave it you", though she was surprised Charley didn't pull away even though. Willow knew it add hurt her , so Willow took it away and look at her hand. Where she could see burnt marks kind of like a vampire would get from a cross.

Charley pulled her arm to her chest then reached into her pocket with the other. Faith thought you might say that. "So she left just with instructions to give you if you questioned me. Then once you read to let you test me" as she took out a sealed letter and handed it to Willow.

Willow reached over and took the letter and after examining the seal . She opened it and begun to read the letter. As tears started to fall down her cheeks , because the letter wasn't written from Faith . As had thought , but from Buffy.

The letter.

_Hey Willow, I bet you shocked to find this letter is from me and it's probably hard to believe. But I know you can tell I really did write it, if you are still as powerful as I knew you to be. Anyhow back to why I sent you this. well I probably been dead awhile now and there's a young girl in you shop with this. I hoping she's at least sixteen as I asked Faith to look out for her till. _

_You see she is my daughter her Name is Charlotte. She part demon or something I am not sure , all I know is she is really mine. Not only did I give birth to her but I could sense she was mine . You see when I disappeared it wasn't by choice I was kidnapped and experimented on. They created her to be an anti-slayer weapon, to help in there world plot. But you know me I just have to rain on their parade. So I am going to escape and take Charlotte with me, then I taking her to Jonathan Kenward. I know I won't be able to raise he myself before I just know this will cost me my life. _

_But I can't let them do that to my baby or the world . Charlotte as touched my heart since the moment she was born and just know. That she is destined to save the world and a few SOULS! Along the way. So help her please my old friend guide her , teach her some basic spell you think she need. Remember willow she is part of me and she will be the key to saving everything we hold dear._

_I hope that I am in heaven, so I can watch other you all. Know that you were always my dearest and truest friend, I love you Willow and shall always me with me. You are family to me so I hope you will treat Charley as family. Ah there my cue they noticed we escaped time for me to hitch a ride._

_Good bye my old friend give me love to Xander and others._

_You friend of ever and always_

_Buffy._

The whole time she was reading the letter. Xander watched Charley every move or at least he would of if Charley moved at all. All she did was sit perfectively still and wait for Willow to finish reading the letter. Xander heard Willow crying so he turned to look at her as he asked "What is it Will?" She just handed him the letter in reply. "Wait she Buffy's daughter. Is it true Will"

While Xander had been reading Willow got up and activated a protection spell around the back room. That they were sitting in then she went to get something of a table, at the side of the room. Then she walked back and put the things she had gather on table. "Let me see that hand Miss Kenward" as she pointed the one Charley held against her chest.

Charley reluctantly held her hand out to Willow. Who took it gently and looked at the bad and deep burn. that the talisman had left in her hand. She then reached for a bottle on the table, flipped the lid open and said "this might sting a lot. But it will help heal this". Then she poured it on Charley's hand but she barley winched. Even though it really was painful , then Willow put the bottle down and picked up a cloth. Then she wiped Charley's hand with it , before letting go of Charley's hand.

Charley looked at her hand and saw there was only a slight scar. Where the deep burn had once been. Charley looked up at Willow and said "thank you." Then she turned to Xander and said " Yes it is true, Buffy is my mother. But I was raise by Jonathan Kenward until I was two years old. Then he sent for Faith as my mother had requested in a letter. She gave him the night she escaped." she paused and took a breath as the fought against the tears. Before she added "the letter was a request of Faith to begun my trainer and teach me in the ways of the slayer. And so she trained me while Aunt Dawn became my watcher, while I was kept a secret."

Willow had been looking in Charlotte's eye the entire time she was speaking and knew that all Charlotte had said had been the truth. "Xander put that thing away. She really is who she said she is and I nothing evil within her heart." As Xander went to put away his weapon , Willow asked "what was it you need my help with Miss Kenward."

"Please call me Charley, Miss Rosenberg and what I need is your help with a spell. One that similar to the one , I assume you have on this shop." she replied, she knew she had felt something push against her at the doorway. But when Willow had said to let her in it had lessened. She took a breath and added "I believe someone is out to get Spike and I want , no need to make sure he is safe. Especially when he's sleeping and it day light out side. I don't want him to be taken or turned into dust."

"Please call me Willow then , Charley and I think you care deeply about our Spike." she paused as Xander muttered '_great another one in love with Spike._' But Willow ignored and at seeing Charley blush though only slightly. She added "So I will help you in anyway I can." So for the next hour or so Willow taught Charley and how to make it safe for her and Spike.

The sun had gone down while Willow was teaching Charley. So Charley knew Spike would be awake by now. So she got on the her motorbike , after putting away the things she need for the spell into her camp sack. Then she drove off towards the cemetery and spikes home. Hoping he wouldn't be mad at her for what she was about to do.

Spike was sitting playing his guitar and relaxing . When he heard the sound of a motorbike pull up. He knew it was Faith's old motorbike so he knew it was Charley. So he continued to play knowing she would let herself in . As she never gave him his keys back nor had he asked for them. But then he heard her call out "Spike open up I got my arms full." So he set his guitar down and moved to open the door. When he opened it he came face to face (if bags had faces) with a large camp pack.

So he reach up and took it from her and set it down. Then he asked "hey Kiddo are you moving in or something. What's with the bag."

"Nooo it's not that Spike." she replied blushing for the second time that day. Then she quickly added "I just wondered if it was ok to keep some of my clothes and gear here. Since I keep ending up with nothing to wear. When I get my clothes torn or soaked."

He couldn't help but smirk at the look she had on her face moments ago. Then he carried the camp sack into his room. As she followed behind him , then after he put it down. He turned and said " of course you can leave some stuff her Charley" . The he thought to himself _'hell I wouldn't mind it if she did move in. At least then I'd know she was safe.' _Spike wouldn't admit to her but I worried about her. Especially when she didn't turn up or call for days , he was worried the watchers would find her and he wouldn't be there to protect her.

Charley walked in and flopped on his bed with a sigh. As she was exhausted from her long and trying day. "why are most guys jerks Spike. Ah no offence. Especially some of the idiots at school "

"Non taken kid and is that why I smell male human blood on you." he asked as he turned to look at her. Then he pointed at her shirt , which made her look at it.

Charley looked at it and said "shit this was one my best shirts." then she move to the bag and pulled out a wooden box. That she set on the floor before going back to digging through the bag and pulling out a clean shirt. As well as a pair of jeans then she turned back to Spike and said "yeah that would be from one of them. Let me just go change and I will explain okay."

"Sure kiddo if you have one of the jerk's blood on you. This is going to be an interesting story, I make you an hot chocolate. " he replied "You seemed like you could do with one an maybe something to eat."

Charley walked up to him with the clothes in her hand and then kissed him on his cheek. Before saying "that would be great Spike. Thank you". Then she headed into the bathroom to change. While Spike headed into the kitchen to do what he said he would.

Spike sighed which was strange thing to do since he didn't breathe. But he found himself doing it it . As he thought to himself _'I wish that had been real kiss._' then he got mad at his thought and said to himself _'dammit remember she only fifteen and she asked you to wait till she was older. Then see what happens, beside it not like the wait will kill you. You all ready dead'_ . He shook his head and said out loud "maybe she'll decided she doesn't want me because I am dead."

Unbeknownst to him , Charley was in the door to the kitchen area. So she heard what he said and so she sighed. Before walking up behind him quietly as he was deep in in thought and she wrapped her arms around him from behind. As she said "I told you I don't care that your a vampire Spike. So why would I care that your kinda dead."

he turned off the stove as the food and hot chocolate was done. Then he placed then on the counter. Before turning to Charley who still held him and he lifted chin up to look in her eyes. As he said "Charley I don't breathe my heart beats so slow. Most people thing vampires hearts don't beat at all."

"Hey it could be worse you could be zombie and leaving body parts all over the place." she replied in jest. But not seeing a smile or a smirk from him. She took a breath and replied more seriously. "Spike you heart doesn't need to beat normally for me to know you have one. As I have seen it the way you looked after me, after that storm proved that much." she paused then added "and hey you very handsome guy. As for the breathing part. To me you more alive that most people I know". Then she leaned up and did the thing he wished she done earlier. She kissed him on the lips and just like any of their kisses it deepened. But this time it had been Charley that had deepened it. As she wanted to prove she was serious about all she said even the zombie part.

Spike had be surprised when she had hugged him from behind. He was so caught up in his own thought he hadn't noticed her. He was surprised by the way she had tried to tell him she didn't care he was dead. Even when he had told how dead he was she just joked about it. To try and lighten the mood but upon seeing it didn't work. She told him in just the right words that everything was okay and then to make sure he understood . She had kissed him and deepened it to prove all she said. "Charley-luv, how is it you're so wise and loving far beyond your years." he asked her when she pulled away so she could breathe.

Charley felt herself blushing again so she buried her head in his chest. Hoping that he hadn't noticed and then when she was sure the blush was gone. She let him go then moved over to the hot chocolate and food. That he had left out for her and picked up then moved over to the table."thank you, I really need this" she as she gestured to the food in front of her. "I didn't get to eat at lunch, thanks to those jerks."

Spike moved to sit in front of her , he knew changed the subject. But he let her do it as he had seen her blush. So he asked "So what had happened today then. Why did you have blood on you"

"well I heard someone scream from the other side of the school. So I ran to look and see if I can help." she replied "then when I got closer I recognized the voice and ah sent, which was my friends Lillian's. I could tell the was four other in the room and by the panic in her voice I knew she need help." she paused to eat some of the food and drink her chocolate. The after a few bites she continued "I kicked the door open and well mocked them till they attacked me. The fight was easy and I guess it got carried away with a couple of them. Kicked on in the stomach so hard he coughed up blood and then I scared the leader of them. By threatening him I kill with he laid a hand on her again." she then rubbed the back of her neck before she added "I went over bored with that to I guess. As I made him wet himself and run in fear."

"Sound like they got what they deserved , though how did you scare him that bad." he asked then added "Even in your Goth clothes you don't look that scary."

Charley glared at him before she answered "I ah kinda vamped out." Spike gave her look that said you-vamped-out-in school. She sighed and said "But they really pissed me off they was going to rape her." as she continued to eat in-between sentences.

When she was finished she picked up the dish, cutlery and mug. Then took them over to the sink. Spike most of caught glimpse of her scar on her hand as he grabbed her arm and pulled to him to get a better look. Before he said "where the hell did you get this scar. Charley."

"It nothing Spike I already a lot better that it was earlier." she replied .

"Nothing it not nothing Charley. This is a mark course a talisman against vampires and demons." he said as he ran his thumb over it. The he dragged her to the living room and pushed her to couch. As he sat on the coffee table in front of her and said "Explain to me how you got this kid."

She sighed and said softly "it's from a talisman Faith left for me. But it was Willow who did it to me. She sensed I wasn't normal or something and then pushed it into my hand" Spike growled as he thought ' how dare Willow hurt my Charley' and then he got up and moved towards the door. She had seen the anger flash in his eyes and she was worried he was going to attack Willow or something. So she jumped up and ran toward him grabbed him in such a rushed way that she fell backwards and pulled Spike with her.

Spike realized what was happening wrapped one of his arms behind her head and the other he used to brace there fall. So he could keep most of his wait off her and protect her head as is floor is stone. After a minute he started to say "are you all ri..."

but he stopped as he heard the sound of giggling and as he looked down. He realized it was Charley which obviously meant she was fine. So he got up and helped her up, while continued to giggle. When see finally stopped she said " Well that one way to stop you you leaving."

"Charley ?" he replied in question.

"Spike don't go after Willow she didn't know who I was. She was being corsis and I blame her. Plus she patched me up afterwards." she replied, still holding her hand that he pulled her up with. As she added " Then she spent hours helping me "

"Helping you with what Charley. Knowing Willow it probably was a spell but why and what kind ? " he asked her not caring she was still holding his hand.

She let go and this and ran into the bedroom to her camp pack. Well to the wooden box she had left out and she opened it. It kinda like a sanctuary spell but it is to protect your home it let you and other else you decided to allow. Hopefully me in , but it will block any unwanted ah guests from entering. It's so you won't have to be on guard 24/7 since we don't know if they will decided to attack you."

Spike looked over her shoulder into the box there was two large talismans and a few little ones. As well as pouch he figured contained herds or something for the spell. "okay Kiddo explain how this is meant to work. As I haven't seen these before all I know is it smells of Willow.(the person not the tree)" he said as he knelt down besides her.

She pointing to one of the two large ones. (It was more decorticated than the others or should I it had more of a symbol than the others.) As she said "this one is the main talisman it controls all the others it the one you need to had people to. But first you have to place it on one of the main doors. You place the other large one at the back door if you have one and the little ones go above windows." she then paused and picked up the pouch. As she added " then you use this and the blood of the main owner to active it and give you control over it. So she can turn it on and off with a magic word."

"um and Willow taught you how to do all this." he asked her to which she nodded . Then he asked "okay how do I add you to it so it safe for you."

"two ways, one of which can only do while setting it. That is we activate it together , but you don't have to it that way. As it give me control over it too." she replied then she added "the second is …..."

But she didn't get to say it as he put his thumb over her lips. Which made her give him a confused and slightly worried look. But he just smirked slight and said "I just you with my ah life kiddo. So I see of no reason to to add to it at set-up."

she smiled at him and showed him how to do it. Then they spent the next hour or so setting it up. By the time everything was done Charley let out a huge yawn, she was dead on her feet and it showed. Which is why Spike looked at her and said "you should go take a nap or something Kiddo. You look dead on your feet."

Which coursed Charley to laugh hard. As she said "that's funny coming from you." Then she yawned again and said "I guess your" yawn "right. Can I" yawn "borrow one of your shirts. My PJS" yawn "are in the bottom of my bag." As she walked to his room sleepily knowing he'd insist on her sleeping in his bed.

Spike pulled out one of shirts from his dresser and handed to her. As he said "sure thing Luv , but hurry up before you fall asleep."

charley took it and went in to the bathroom to change. A few minutes later she came out and hugged Spike who was waiting for her. Then she slipped into bed and just before she fell asleep. She said "goodnight William" before she fell into a deep sleep.

Spike just stared at her for a few minutes as he hadn't be called that in a long time. Then he wished "sleep-well Charlotte, sweat dreams". Before he left her a note and went to pick up is blood supply.

…...

Hope this chapters okay. I know it longer than normal but it just how it turn out. Plz R&R


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : I do not Buffy the vampire slayer or the Angel series:

Okay this is rough copy of this Chapter. But I thought I'd put it up since, **blue talith** was disappointed. That I left it hanging and so I wrote this today. Please tell me if you like this **blue talith** and please forgive the spelling errors, I did check it with the spell check. But it doesn't always know what I mean. Which is why I could really use a betta reader..

* * *

**Chapter Eleven **

**Worry, misunderstands and just the way you are with tears.**

A few hours later Charley woke up and knew she was alone since she couldn't sense Spike or anyone else around. So she jumped out of bed and looked around to try and find a clue to where Spike could of gone. Then after a few minutes she found the note that said:

_Hey Charley _

_I went to get the blood packs and should hopefully be back before you wake up. But just in-case you did wake up I left you this note. So you wouldn't worry , I see you soon Kiddo. _

_Spike _

Then After she read the note , she looked up at the clock and saw it was nearly 4am and knew Spike normally picked up the blood supply at midnight. So she ran around the rooms like a crazy person grabbing her gear. When she tripped over something metal and fell to the fall. She pulled herself and looked to see what she tripped over and saw it was a keyboard stand. Which confused her since all the times she been to Spike's she never saw a keyboard. But she shrugged it off for now as she was more worried about finding Spike.

Charley got and ran to door thinking 'what if the bad people got to Spike while I was sleeping'. Then she started imagining all the bad things to men could do him and the said to herself "oh my god, they could be hurting him or experimenting on him and it will be all my fault"

Then just as she reached the door it opened and Spike entered the room. He was covered hear to toe in ashes and was carrying a collar with him. Then he saw Charley and said " what's with the concerned and guilty look, kiddo" . Then he surprised when she ran up to him and hugged him tightly, as he heard her mutter something again his chest. But it was so muffled by his shirt that even he couldn't make it out. So he dropped the cooler then gave her a quick hug in return, before he gently push her back slightly and said " What was that luv, I didn't hear you" . As he wiped a single tear from her and wonder what had her so worked up. That she was about to cry, especially when in all the times he knew her she had never cried.

Charley had been so releaved that Spike was home and safe. That she didn't even notice the tear that slipped down her her cheek until Spike had wiped it away. And then she quickly pulled back from him fast , as she felt ashamed at herself for letting it fall down. Then she said in a tone that sound ashamed "I was worried about you, Spike you wasn't here when I woke and the note said you only went to get blood. But the was hours ago." Though she didn't notice her tone and was shocked by what spike did next...

Spike stubbornly crossed his arm over his chest and said it stony tone " you don't have to be ashamed at being worried about me or anything. It's like I need your help you know I perfectly fine without you." As he thought to himself 'all this time she been secretly ashamed of me and was just pretending to to care about me. How could I be so foolish as to ever believe she could ever love him.'

Charley looked at Spike finding it really hard to to break down and cry her heart, since it felt like it was breaking right down. So she span around and walked toward Spikes bed room and said over her shoulder "I will get changed and pack my gear and then I go since I know when I am not wanted or needed any more." then she closed the door behind and didn't think of the look she just seen on his face.

Then her phone rang and when she answered, she heard her grandpa ask where she was. So she said "I still at Spike's grandpa …... no I won't be here much longer... no I be coming back or maybe ever... We had a fight well more like, he got really upset over something and now I am not wanted or needed any more... "

Jonathan heard some loud bangs then and asked worriedly "what going on are being attacked ?" As it sounded a lot like a fight was going on not far where is granddaughter most of been standing.

Charley closed her eyes and tried to sense anyone around. But she could sensed Spike and so she answered " no gramps it's only Spike I think he's throwing the furnace around or something... no he won't hurt me , he isn't like that even if he hates me now.." now..""

As the last few words were spoken, Jonathan could tell his Granddaughter was heartbroken and wondered what happened to make Spike that upset. Then after some thought he remember how Charley didn't show her emotions often to others but him and maybe she said or did something to keep Spike think she didn't care or something. So he asked " Charlotte think back to before the fight and tell me what happened and what you was feeling at the time."

Charley didn't understand how it could help. But went into the bathroom and closed the hoping Spike wouldn't hear her. Though she wouldn't have to worry about that since he was still throwing things about and then she started to explain everything that had happened. She told him, how she been so worried about Spike that when she saw him. She had been so revealed that a tear had escaped her and when Spike wiped it away. She pulled away and hid her face feeling ashamed for letting it and then she had told Spike how she been worried. And she was then surprised when Spike started to speak angrily to her and said so mean things to her...

Jonathan listen to all she said and knew what had went wrong. But instead of telling her, he said "Sweetheart I'm sure if you think over what you just told me. You find there was a misunderstanding and I sure you'll work it out how to make friends again...

Charley couldn't believe it was just a misunderstanding. Because of hard badly Spike had reacted and so she said "I Don't knew Gramps, he's really mad at me. So maybe I just come home"

"I am sure Lillian will be happy to see you. But sweetie think about it okay, if it is just a misunderstanding you don't want to lose him over it."he replied and then hung up..

Charley stared at the phone for a second and then she went back in the bedroom. As she tossed her phone about, thinking over what she said to her grandfather. She was so deep in thought that she dropped her phone and kicked it under the bed. Then she releazed what she done and went to look for it. But then was surprised she found the missing keyboard instead and she wonder why Spike left it there. It was at the thought of Spike she remember that look she on Spike's as spoke over her shoulder and now that she thought about it. She knew what it was , it was the look of a broken heart and the feeling of being betrayed.

Spike had been tossing furniture around and while trying to get control of his anger. Because even though Charley had broken his heart. He could never hurt her and then he reliezed he had hurt her by what he had said. So he moved over to the bedroom and heard music coming from within it.

Charley had pulled out the keyboard and set up on the bed hoping the song she was about to sing would let him know what he meant to her. So when she was sure he stopped throwing thing and would hear her. She started to play the keyboard and then she sang::

(lyrics changed to her meaning)

_Oh his eyes, his eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
His hair, his hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying_

Spike your so beautiful  
And I'll tell you every day

Yeah I know, I know  
When I compliment you  
You wont believe me  
And its so, its so  
Sad to think, you don't see what I see

But every time you asks me do I look okay  
I'll say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change

_even when you vamp out.  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause Spike you're amazing  
Just the way you are _

As he listened to the word and he knew she changed it to get tell him. She did care about him and believe in him. But he still wasn't sure and so he continued to listen to her, as he leaned against the wall beside the bedroom door.

_His lips, his lips  
I could kiss them all day if you'd let me  
your laugh, your laugh  
you hate but I think its so sexy_

you're so beautiful  
And I'll tell you every day

As she sang Charley thought about how she would lose him forever if this didn't work and that though made her so sad that it came through in her voice..

_Oh you know, you know, you know  
Id never ask you to change  
If perfect is what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same  
_

Spike was still listening closely, when he noticed her tone and changed and now she sounded said about something and swore he could smell salt-water. Which he soon reliezed was the smell of her tears.

_So don't even bother asking  
If you look okay  
You know I say_

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause Spike you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause boy you're amazing  
Just the way you are

She had knew she was crying openly now. Because not only she smell it , she also feel it as it ran down her and fell onto her hands. As continued to play and sing not caring about the tears or that Spike had just entered the room. Because she knew she had to finish this song and hoped that he would listen to her once she had.

_The way you are  
The way you are  
Spike you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

Spike stood at the end off the bed as she sang and watched the tear full from her eyes. He wanted to comfort her , but he was just too stubborn to do so. As he thought that this could be another lie and so he just stood as she sang:  
_  
When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

Then she looked up at him and put her heart into the next words.

_Cause Spike you're amazing  
Just the way you are._

When she had looked up at him Spike had saw love in her eyes and knew she really believed in him and cared about her. So he bowed his end and though about how best to tell her. What she meant to him and applodise for jumping to conclusion. But than he wonder what she had been ashamed of, if it wasn't and so he went to ask her. But before he could ….

**((warning the next few parts might make you feel sad. As it made feel like I wanted to cry, as I wrote it. But I hope it turns out all right and it's worth a few tears))**

Charley saw Spike bow is head and thought the song hadn't been enough. Which made her cry even harder and then she whispered "All this because I was ashamed of a little tear and now I'm crying my heart because" cry "he still hates me" as she buried her face in her hand.

Though she had said it to herself more than anything, Spike had heard every word and so he asked " Charlotte, why are ashamed of tears."

Spike had said called her Charlotte without thinking. So he was surprised when she answered "Because I haven't cried in front of anyone since I was seven and Faith told me. That if I cried in front of anyone it would show my weakness. Which they could use it against me and so I ashamed at showing my weakness to you" Then she tried to wipe her eyes clear of tears with head slightly bowed . As she said shamefully " and now I can not stop crying because you hate and I am going to lose you"

Spike moved forward, lifted up her chin , as he moved her hands away and then before she could react. He kissed her lovingly though he broke it before she or he could deepen it. Because what he was about to her was to serious for them to get distracted and then he said "Charley luv , you have noting to be ashamed of . Because the fact you let a tear fall out of worry for me and then cried because you thought I you would lose me. Just tell me how much you really care for me and about." As he spoke looked up into his eyes and then he said "So if you ever need to cry you can do it in front of me. Because I won't view it as a weakness and I would NEVER EVER use it against you."

Charley had heard every word and knew everyone of them was truthful and so she said " Oh Spike , I never want to lose you ever even if we only stay friends." but as she said that she saw a disappointed look cross spikes eyes and so she added "though I hope when I am older, I will still love you as I do now and we can be more than friends" then her eyes widen as she reliezed what she said and slapped her hand over her mouth.

Spike laughed and a little at that since it was just another reminder of the fact she was only fifteen and then he said " I you do kiddo. Because I know I will still love you" he would of said more. But he was cut off as Charley phone rang from under the bed.

So Charley quickly went to pick it up knowing it was her gramp's by the ringtone. As she muttered "dam I meant to pick this up." then she answered and said " is everything all right , gramps... no you was right it was just a misunderstand and I think were okay now... eh , oh poor lilly is she okay... well if I come head back now and catch a few hours sleep. I could take her to the cinema or something since it Sunday... okay I'll do that then , I'll see you in about thirty minutes to an hour... okay love you by" then she hung up the phone and put it on the bedside cabinet and than she turned to spike and said " Lillian had a nightmare about those guys and she need some TLC. So I gotta head and get some sleep." she didn't bother to explain more as she knew he heard both of the phone call.

Then as she moved to her camp and pulled a change of clothes. She looked at spike and was worried he be mad at for leaving like this. But Spike soon sent her worries away as he said "I understand love. Don't worry about it" then he paused as he remember he birthday was coming up and had aged to go get her, a gift tomorrow. Then he added "and I have some errons to run tomorrow . So if I am not here don't worry and let yourself in. I promise I will be careful."

Charley was worried about him going out alone. But she knew he was way older than and could take care of himself. So she said "okay Spike but please take your phone with you this time. Because I worry if you not here since those men could be out to get you." she then picked up her clothes went into the bathroom and a few minutes she came out changed. Then she went to the bedside table and picked up her . Before she picked up the rest of her gear such as her jacket and boots. Which she quickly put on before kissing Spike on his cheek and said " I will see you tomorrow Will. So please come back safe ." then she turned to leave but she paused, when she felt something in her pocket and then she remembered it was for Spike and so she held it out and said " this is for you please wear it always. I made it with Willows help, it's a perfection charm."

Spike took it from he and saw it was a was a pendent with made of stone and the rope was plated hair and Leather cord. The stone and protective runes on it and one he didn't recognises. Though something told him she would tell him if he asked and so he put it on , then said "I promise I will never take it off luv and thank you." Then Charley smiled at him and then she rushed out of Spike's home. Once she was gone Spike lifted the cord to his nose and smelt it wondering us hair it was. Though he wasn't surprised to find it was Charley's and then he remembered reading something. That said ' when the cord of woven with the hair of someone who loves and cares about you deeply. It makes protection spell stronger as it as there will to proven you woven within it.'

Charley rushed home thinking to herself as long he wore that . She would know if he was in any serious danger and could track him. As she looked at the bracelet that Willow had helped her make. So the bracelet was connected to Spike's pendent. But what she didn't know as the pendent and bracelet would work both ways. That is if Spike knew the spell to activate it.

* * *

Um 3,258 words + what ever I write her. So no wonder I am tired and the fact it's nearly midnight doesn't help. OH well I hope you like it and I plan on rereading it tomorrow, hopefully fixing errors as it go. But please leave a review anyway and let me know if it was okay.


End file.
